Different components in an computer device generate thermal energy during operations. Damage and/or reduced operating life of the overall computer device and/or the components themselves occur if the thermal energy is not adequately dissipated. However, space limitations within the computer device, particularly a portable computer device, limit the amount and type of heat dissipation systems which can be implemented in a computer device.